


When Families Meet

by LadyArtemis13



Series: Peter Parker: Cinnamon Roll Tattoo Artist [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Age Appropriate Starker, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Artist Peter Parker, Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Everybody Ships It, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Oblivious Peter Parker, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pierced Peter Parker, Stan Lee Cameo, Tattoo Artist Peter Parker, Tattooed Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtemis13/pseuds/LadyArtemis13
Summary: Peter's a little worried about letting the Avengers meet the spiderlings. It can't go too badly, right? As long as he keeps an eye on everything a certain pink haired girl says...





	When Families Meet

Tony pushes open the blue door to _Spider’s Parlor._ He glances around as he enters, partially because he’s looking for Peter and partially because he’s always a bit nervous when he stops by that someone might recognize him. Of course, his disguise is foolproof: a hoodie, sunglasses, and a cap.

He sees Peter working at his station. It looks like he’s finishing up the tattoo he’s doing on an old man’s arm so Tony heads towards the front counter to wait for him. Sara’s sitting there, typing on the computer and fiddling with the sucker in her mouth.

She pulls the sucker out and looks up, greeting ready on her lips. She recognizes him. He knows she does because this is definitely not the first time that he’s visited Peter at work. Regardless, he knows exactly what’s about to happen.

Sara grins at him with blue tinted teeth. “Hey there, guy I definitely don’t know. How can I help you?” she asks, putting the sucker back in her mouth.

“Actually, I’m just here to see your boss.”

She nods and moves her candy to one side so she can still talk. “Sure. Sure. You gotta name I can give him?”

Tony grins back at her. “None that I want to say, just in case. I guess you’ll just have to give me one.” The mischief that lights up her hazel eyes should scare him; it really should. Sara hops up and rolls her way around the counter, closer to the back of the shop where Peter sits. She takes a second to check that he’s done and smirks as she sees that he’s taping a cover over the old man’s fresh ink.

“Hey, Chief,” she calls. Peter half turns in her direction as he finishes taping. “There’s a Reginald J. Bittenbinder here to see you.” The name she chooses today comes, for some reason, with a Chicago accent that only makes Peter roll his eyes.

“I’ll be there in a second,” he says, looking over his shoulder and meeting Tony’s eyes. Tony lowers his sunglasses just enough to look over them and sends Peter a wink. He smiles at him with slightly pink cheeks and turns back to his client. Sara rolls her way behind the counter and returns to the computer.

“IronSpider,” she whispers, making sure it’s loud enough that Tony can clearly hear her. Tony ignores the flush he can feel make its way across his cheeks and raises an eyebrow, pointedly glancing down.

“Heelys, huh?” he asks her. Sara beams.

“Aren’t they great?”

“They’re… something.”

They both turn as Peter makes his way to the front with the old man. “Alright, Mr. Lee, you’re good to go.” Sara hands him a prepared physical copy of aftercare instructions that he passes to Mr. Lee. “The number to the shop is at the top right there so just call if you have any questions or concerns.”

“Thanks, kid,” he says. He grabs the aviators hanging on his collar, puts them on, and starts to leave. He nods at Tony as he passes him. “Stark.” They all seem to freeze for a second as he pulls open the door.

“What did you call me?” Tony asks.

Mr. Lee just laughs. “Please. It takes more than that to fool me.” He walks out still laughing.

Tony turns to Peter with a furrowed brow. “Do I know that guy?”

Peter frowns back at him. “I don’t know. Do you? Where would you know him from?”

“I don’t know but I swear he looks familiar.”

“Come on, Tony. This is New York. How often could you see the same random guy?”

“Maybe he just has one of those faces,” Sara interjects.

Tony nods slowly. “Yeah, maybe.” He shakes the déjà vu feeling off. “Anyway, I need to talk to you,” he says, pointing at Peter.

Peter nods. “Sure. Sara, when’s my next appointment?” She taps a few times at the computer’s touch screen with a lime green nail.

“You’re technically free until 4:30.”

“Perfect,” he says, clapping his hands together. Tony smiles a little when he sees the spider ring on his right hand. “Come on, we can talk in the back.” He jerks his head that direction and starts off, Tony right behind him.

“See ya, Bittenbinder,” Sara calls cheerily.

“You know,” Tony says as they make their way into the break room, “I think that might be my favorite name so far.”

“You said that last week when she called you Leslie Q. Framptonheimer,” Peter tells him, hopping up to sit on the table.

“The third,” Tony reminds him, taking off his hat and sunglasses, leaning against the table right beside him.

“Right, sorry. She called you Leslie Q. Framptonheimer _the Third_.”

“Thank you. It’s very disrespectful to my ancestors to drop that part. You understand, of course.” Tony can’t help but grin at the bright laughter that spills from Peter’s mouth.

“Of course. I’d hate to offend the first two Leslies.”

“You would,” Tony nods. “Are you and Sara the only ones in today?”

“Yeah,” Peter says. “Diego took the day off for his niece’s birthday party and poor Mo’s got food poisoning.”

“Ouch,” Tony winces.

Peter just shakes his head. “I told her not to eat at that sketchy sushi place she found.”

“Oh?” Tony asks. “I thought she was supposed to be the responsible one.”

Peter groans and rolls his eyes at the ceiling. “Do not remind me about that. Spiderlings, honestly.”

“Actually, that’s kind of why I’m here.” Peter looks at him curiously as Tony moves to stand in front of him. Neither of them seems to notice that the position puts Tony right between Peter’s legs where they dangle off the table. “You remember that conversation we had with the team a few days ago?”

“You mean the one where everyone came to the conclusion that they should meet the spiderlings and completely ignored my protests?” Peter deadpans. Tony chooses not to point out that he just referred to them as ‘the spiderlings’.

“Yes,” Tony says. “They’ve decided that Saturday will be perfect. The spiderlings, and you, of course, are officially invited to dinner at Avengers Tower.”

Peter gives an extremely defeated sigh and leans his forehead against Tony’s shoulder. One of Tony’s hands lands on his knee as the other rubs comfortingly up and down his back. “There’s no getting out of this, is there?”

“Afraid not, sweetheart,” Tony chuckles.

“Alright. Fine. Fine. They win.” Peter pulls away from his shoulder and raises his voice. “Sara!”

She rolls into the half-open doorway, blue sucker still in hand. “Yeah, Chief?” She asks, smirking and raising a pierced eyebrow as she eyes how close they are, Tony’s hand still on Peter’s leg. Tony steps back quickly as Peter just gives her a long, tired look.

“We’re going to dinner at the tower on Saturday. I’ll let Monique know. You call Diego.”

Sara immediately pumps her fist in victory. “Yes! I can not wait! I’m gonna go call him now.” She turns and rolls her way back toward the front counter, cellphone already in hand.

Peter frowns after her. “I should probably have a talk with her about what she can and can’t say on Saturday.”

Tony nods. “Probably best,” he says, knowing what Sara’s like. Peter suddenly perks up.

“Are we getting pizza on Saturday?” he asks. “From Paula’s?” he checks at Tony’s nod.

“Of course,” Tony says. “Why? What are you up to?”

“I think we should send Sara down to the lobby to pick them up. You know, just in case Lucy happens to be delivering.” The smirk on Peter’s face is positively devious. Tony likes it a bit more than he probably should.

“It would be for her own good,” Tony smirks back. 

Saturday comes much too quick for Peter’s liking. He fidgets the entire ride up to the Avengers’ common area, twisting his rings around, tapping his boots, and continuously trying to push his curls behind his ears. The spiderlings watch in amusement.

“Boss,” Diego finally says, “cálmese. What’s the worst that can happen?”

Peter opens his mouth to respond and gets cut off by Monique. “No. No. We don’t need to hear a rant about everything that can possibly go wrong.” She only smiles at the light glare she gets in response, her tongue poking at her golden lip ring. He shifts his eyes over to the tiny girl that’s eagerly bouncing on the tips of her toes.

“Did you have to wear the Heelys?” he asks.

Sara scoffs. “Of course. Did you expect any different?” Peter sighs in defeat.

“No, I guess I didn’t,” he admits. They can all feel the elevator stop. He takes a deep breath just as the doors open. It comes back out as a groan when Sara immediately rolls her way out while the rest of them follow, walking like normal human beings.

“Hello, Avengers!” she calls cheerily. Clint immediately grins when he sees her rolling around while Bucky and Steve are momentarily unable to take their eyes off of her pink mohawk.

Bruce smiles at the energetic girl from where he's standing under Thor's arm. “You must be Sara.”

“Yes,” Peter says tiredly. “She is. Guys, meet Sara, Monique, and Diego.” He gestures at each of them as he speaks. “I assume you three know everybody?” he asks them.

“That we do,” Monique says, already exchanging smiles with Natasha and Wanda.

“It’s nice to finally meet the spiderlings we’ve heard so much about,” Sam grins.

All three of them immediately look over with wide smiles at Peter who is making his way towards Tony. “Aw, Boss,” Diego says, “you talk about us?”

“Don’t let your heads get too big,” Peter warns them. “Remember, I was actively trying to avoid this little meeting.”

“Are all three of you also artists, then?" Vision asks, curiously eyeing their numerous visible tattoos. 

“These two are. I actually don’t do tattoos. I’m a piercer,” Sara says.

“Really?” Steve asks her. While he doesn’t feel the need to get any, all the possible body modifications today do interest him. He asked all kinds of questions after they learned about Peter’s career.

“Yup,” Sara says, popping the ‘p’. “You interested, Cap? I’m sure the Chief could make some of his special needles if you want something.” The smile on her face suddenly seems a bit evil. “Maybe a Prince Albert?”

Monique and Diego both snort with amusement while Tony tries to cover a startled laugh. Peter immediately whips around to look at her.

“Sara!” he snaps.

“What?” she asks in an obviously fake innocent tone. “I was just asking.”

Peter sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “What did I specifically tell you?”

Sara looks down at her feet like a little kid caught sneaking the cookie jar. “You told me not to ask any of the Avengers if they want an intimate piercing.”

This statement startles the rest of the Avengers as they hadn’t known what a Prince Albert was. More than one of them feel their cheeks turn pink at the term ‘intimate piercing’. Tony just laughs.

“He had to specifically tell you that?” he asks in pure amusement.

Sara shrugs. “I just wanted to see their reactions.”

Clint can’t seem to help himself. He opens his mouth to ask only to be interrupted by Peter who holds one hand up to stop him.

“Don’t ask,” Peter warns him.

“But-“

“You don’t want to know,” he says. All three spiderlings grin.

“Come on, Boss,” Monique chirps, brushing her dreadlocks over her shoulder. “Tell him what it is.”

“Yeah,” Clint tells him. “She said, ah, intimate. So, what exactly…”

Peter looks him dead in the eye and gestures with one hand. “Well, you get a guy and you pierce a needle through the end of his-“

He’s cut off as more than one male Avenger tells him to stop. They all look vaguely traumatized. Bucky and Sam have both crossed their legs defensively. Clint looks like he, for once, regrets opening his mouth. The spiderlings cackle.

“Then you stick a ring through it,” Peter finishes calmly, the corners of his mouth twitching slightly.

“You actually did one just this week, didn’t you, Boss?” Diego asks as he plays idly with his necklace.

Peter nods. “Yeah. Jake came in on Wednesday.”

“I never get to do them,” Sara pouts.

Tony chuckles and tosses one arm around Peter’s shoulders. “Well, I imagine most guys would be more comfortable with another guy being the one to put a needle to their junk.”

Peter smiles at him. “That does seem to be the case. Of course, I still don’t understand why any guy wants it done.”

Tony smiles back and shakes his head. “You and me both.”

They ignore the knowing looks they get and just watch as everybody starts talking to each other. Monique, Wanda, and Natasha quickly form the unstoppable force of Powerful Women™, as predicted. Diego’s talking to most of the other guys and seems to be showing them the tattoos on his arms. Sara, Peter notices with some trepidation, has joined Vision, Bruce, Thor, and, most worryingly, Loki.

“See, sweetheart,” Tony murmurs in his ear, “I told you not to worry. Everything’s going fine.”

Peter sighs. “I know. I know. You were right. I should’ve listened.”

“I’m always right,” Tony scoffs jokingly. “Although I will admit that,” he gestures over at where Sara and Loki are laughing together, “does make me nervous.”

“Me too, honey. Me too.”

“Boss,” FRIDAY suddenly says. “The delivery girl has arrived in the front lobby.”

Tony and Peter exchange a look.

“Is it the usual girl, Fri?” Tony asks her.

“It is, Boss,” FRIDAY says.

Peter looks over at an oblivious Sara.

“Sara!” he calls.

She looks over her shoulder at him. “Yeah, Chief?’

“Why don’t you go down to the lobby and pick up the pizzas? Everything’s already paid for. Take Diego and Monique with you.”

Sara shrugs. “Sure, Chief.” She rolls her way over to the elevator.

The other two look over at Peter in question. Before they can ask, he mouths the word ‘Lucy’. They immediately nod in understanding. They know what to do. As the elevator doors close behind them everyone looks at Peter.

“What are you up to?” Wanda asks him.

Natasha just smirks. “I assume Lucy is the one delivering the pizzas?”

Peter nods. “Got it in one.”

Loki raises one eyebrow. “Lucy?” he asks.

“The girl Sara has a crush on,” Tony explains. “Monique and Diego are gonna bring the pizzas up and hopefully force Sara to actually talk to her.”

“With any luck,” Peter continues, “they’ll finally set up a date.”

“Finally, huh?” Sam asks. Tony and Peter both nod.

“So, everybody’s basically just waiting for the two of them to get a clue and start dating?” Steve asks, trying not to smile.

“Exactly,” Peter says. Tony nods along obliviously. Everyone else in the room seems to simultaneously roll their eyes.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Thor mutters.

Before either Tony or Peter can ask what they mean, the elevator opens again. Two out of three spiderlings come through carrying pizzas.

“They were actually talking when we left,” Monique reports, setting down her boxes.

“Sí. El amor está en el aire,” Diego adds, setting down the boxes he carries.

It’s a tense ten or so minutes as they all sit around and wait for Sara to come back up. When she finally does, she just stands there and looks at Peter.

“I know what you did,” she tells him.

“And?” Peter asks expectantly.

Sara blushes and smiles shyly. “I’ve got a date on Thursday.”

A general cheer goes up from everybody in the room and she blushes darker. As they all start to grab food, the Powerful Women™, and Thor for some reason, quickly pull Sara into their group to ask for details.

Tony and Peter get some pizza and make their way to their usual loveseat. As Peter digs his toes under Tony’s thigh he looks around at his families, family, now, and smiles.

“Not so bad,” he mutters to himself and tries to ignore Tony’s smug smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Peter was worried for nothing. Well, mostly.  
> I've got some ideas for a few more stories in the series. Unfortunately, some of them are gonna have to wait a little longer. I know I want to do one for when Peter actually moves into the tower, but that's not gonna happen until after the reveal in my Twitter story. So, it must wait. Also, I know how Peter and Tony are finally gonna get together! Honestly, I've already written some of that out but, again, it's gonna have to wait until after the reveal and the move, etc.  
> Let me know what you guys think and any ideas for what you might like to see in the series!


End file.
